Happy
by Darling Violeta
Summary: Shayera gets ready for the big day ... Based on the song Happy, by Leona Lewis.


_**HAPPY**_

 **Dude, I wrote this whole story, I do not know, an hour! I woke up with the idea in my head, and simply had to write. Ah, a warning. It's not what it seems to be ...**

 _ **Someone once told me**_

 _ **That you have to choose**_

 _ **What you win or lose**_

 _ **You can't have everything**_

 _ **And don't you take chances**_

 _ **You might feel the pain**_

 _ **Don't you love in vain**_

 _ **'Cause love won't set you free**_

 _ **I could stand by the side**_

 _ **And watch this life pass me by**_

 _ **So unhappy**_

 _ **But safe as could be**_

It was only a few hours before the wedding. Shayera felt her heart race, as the inevitable event approached. She would not give up, nor would she run away. She was strong enough to bear it all. Marriage was a human tradition.

She stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing the body of her dress. The long dress was heavier than it looked, thanks to the work in the handles and the bust. The back was open, giving freedom to her wings. Her hair was arumed in a side hairstyle. The soft makeup matched the look. She smiled a little, admitting that she looked wonderful. If John could see her...

A soft knock on the door woke her from her thoughts. The door opened and Shayera saw a timid Flash standing there. He came in, and closed the door behind him. Flash was John's best man and he looked as nervous as she was, but more excited. He smiled at his friend.

"You look beautiful, Shay!"

Shayera smiled in retribution and again smoothed the dress.

"Thank you, Wally. You look great too ..."

"I'm wearing my Flash outfit, dressing like this every day!"

She found herself laughing at her friend's joke. It was good, it made her less nervous as the hours ran and the wedding was approaching. In a swift movement, Flash was closer to her, and gave her a tight hug. Shayera closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of her friend. It was nice, warm and comfortable. She felt protected like this. As if he would protect her forever.

They walked away smiling and Flash handed her something. The redhead looked up and saw a blue flower in her friend's hand. With an affectionate gesture, he took the flower to her hair, trapping it behind her ear. Shayera closed her eyes as Flash kissed the top of her head.

"Good luck, Shay. See you soon ..."

With a shy smile, he left. Shayera was left alone, finishing dressing.

 _ **So what if it hurts me?**_

 _ **So what if I break down?**_

 _ **So what if this world just throws me off the edge?**_

 _ **My feet run out of ground?**_

 _ **I gotta find my place**_

 _ **I wanna hear my sound**_

 _ **Don't care about all the pain in front of me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah**_

 _ **I just wanna be happy, yeah**_

Shortly after Flash left, Diana entered in the room. The future Mrs. Wayne looked gorgeous in her pink dress. She had loose hair falling in waves around her face, and, if possible, she was even more beautiful.

"The dress looks great on you!"

"I still find this too expensive, but I appreciate the gift."

"I know we weren't close in the last few years, but I made a point of giving you this dress. It is my gift to you."

It was Diana who had given her the dress she wore. Just by the work of stones, she knew it was very expensive. Shayera did not deserve all that, but Diana did not give up until she accepted it.

"It's a good day, though. Bruce wants to see you before the ceremony."

"I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you, really ..."

They shared a hug, and the Amazon princess withdrew with a smile soon after. Shayera barely had time to turn around when Bruce entered the room in his Batman costume.

"I think almost everyone in the league visited me today. All but John. Even Mari came here."

"How do you feel?" The dark knight asked. Shayera shrugged.

"As Diana said, it's a good day. I'm trying not to freak out yet."

"I saw you have something new, and something blue." He paused, and took out a small box from the utility belt, where a pair of diamond earrings rested. "They were from my mother. So you also have something old and something borrowed."

"I can't accept it. If I lose them ..."

"Please. I want you to use them this day."

How to refuse that request from Batman? Even reluctantly, Shayera accepted the earrings and put them on. They were so small and delicate, yet so valuable, that she did not feel worthy of all that. But the hero did, and she accepted with a big smile of gratitude.

 _ **Holding on tightly**_

 _ **Just can't let it go**_

 _ **Just trying to play my role**_

 _ **Slowly disappear**_

 _ **But all these days, they feel like they're same**_

 _ **Just different faces, different place**_

 _ **Get me out of here**_

 _ **Well, I can't stand by the side, oh, no**_

 _ **And watch this life pass me by**_

 _ **Pass me by**_

Flash would walk with her to the altar, so it was no wonder he waited outside the room. When Shayera left, he smiled and approached his friend. He held out his arm, which she accepted.

"Ready?"

"Not even a little." She replied sincerely. "But I won't run away from this."

"I admire your courage, Shay. Let's go?"

She took a deep breath and they crossed the corridors to the large hall where the wedding was to be held. Their footsteps had a slow pace, and as it was the Flash who led them, she soon realized that he wanted to delay a few seconds more the fateful event. However, since she could not make time stop and put off that moment forever, they found themselves on the other side of the door that separated them from the marriage.

The hall was huge, and elegantly decorated. They both knew that the guests gathered on the other side, and now they just had to wait for the wedding march to begin. In that short time, Shayera found herself thinking, remembering ...

 _ **So what if it hurts me?**_

 _ **So what if I break down?**_

 _ **So what if this world just throws me off the edge?**_

 _ **My feet run out of ground?**_

 _ **I gotta find my place**_

 _ **I wanna hear my sound**_

 _ **Don't care about all the pain in front of me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah**_

 _ **Oh, happy**_

She remembered the first day when they met, only to stop an alien invasion. She remembered falling in love with John, and trying to hide her feelings, preserving Hro's memory, until it was no longer possible, and she admitted that she loved him. And how could it be no different, the memories of the Thanagarian invasion haunted her mind for a moment.

But the league defeated er people, and she went away, to put the mind in the place. When she finally returned, John was in a relationship with another woman. She even became friends with her rival, and for a while, they secretly fought John's heart. But then, one day when Vixen was injured, John said he would not be a slave to fate and remain with her.

Now, on the wedding day, Shayera knew who won in the end. She knew who the owner of John's heart was.

Flash lightly squeezed her arm, waking her from her thoughts. She stared at the friend, confused, but then realized the music and without a word to be said, nodded. When the doors of the hall opened, all the heroes turned to them. Shayera disguised the nervousness with a smile too big and the two heroes walked towards the altar...

 _ **So many turns that I can't see**_

 _ **Like I'm a stranger on this road**_

 _ **But don't say, "Victim"**_

 _ **Don't say anything**_

The first thing she noticed was John in his Green Lantern uniform standing on the altar. Waiting for the bride. The two exchanged a knowing smile, while the few feet away separated them. She wanted to take a little longer, however, they stopped in their place. Flash gave her a kiss on the cheek, and smiled. He held her hand as far as he could, and in a moment he had to release her.

The wedding was simple and beautiful. Shayera had never before witnessed a human marriage and was not so different from what she imagined, it was not so different from what she had expected. She held back the tears as far as she could. However…

"I declare you husband and can kiss the bride."

The couple exchanged a long kiss, and Shayera felt the first of many tears stream down her eyes.

"I'll introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Stewart."

However, the bride was not her. Shayera can no longer control herself. She felt someone hug her behind her back. She let the tears flow at the same time she applauded with the other guests the new couple. She saw John's mouth move and it did not take much to know what he was saying.

"I love you, Mari." It was the words that came out of his mouth.

Mari smiled in retribution and hand in hand, the couple headed out of the room. Shayera felt a hand on her face, and turned to the scarlet presence behind her.

" I'm sorry you had to face this, Shay."

The redhead gave him a half smile, then wiped her face.

"Believe it or not, I'm happy for them. I only realized that when the ceremony really began."

"I believe you."

The couple John and Mari Stewart still smiled at her. Shayera just smiled and mentally wished good luck. May they have love and passion in their lives.

 _ **So what if it hurts me?**_

 _ **So what if I break down?**_

 _ **So what if this world just throws me off the edge?**_

 _ **My feet run out of ground?**_

 _ **I gotta find my place**_

 _ **I wanna hear my sound**_

 _ **Don't care about all the pain in front of me**_

 _ **I just wanna be happy**_

 _ **Happy**_

She was alone in the great hall. Only her and the cleaning staff. But then someone came up and she almost fell back. Flash held her and she had to put her hand over her heart in the fright.

"God! You want to kill me?"

"Sorry, Shay. It was not my intention." He paused. "You know, I didn't see you dance at any time, and I wanted to have a dance with you."

"The party's over, Wally. No more music."

"Not for that."

The lighting fell, and a beam of light was thrown over them, at the same time as soft music began to play. With a smile, Flash reached out to her, and Shayera had to accept. He pulled her into the middle of the hall, and the light followed them. The cleaning crew stopped working for a moment, watching the couple.

Flash hugged Shayera and the two moved to the sound of the melody. She rested her chin on his chest and closed her eyes, yet she reopened when she heard her friend ask if she was fine. Shayera looked at him and nodded.

"I feel better than I imagined. I'm not sad or upset."

"Hm, I still want to give something to see you happy."

"I hope it's chocolate." She joked.

"Better ..."

She did not expect that, so Wally lowered his face to hers, and their lips met. Shayera was taken by surprise, however, soon found herself corresponding to the kiss. She smiled as they separated, as did her friend.

"Come with me, Shay." He took her in his arms, but she punched him in the chest.

"Wait. Where will we go?"

"I have a room." He paused, to which she added, before her gaze. "I'm Kidding, but I know a really cool place for us to enjoy."

" What I earning going with you?

Flash whispered something in her ear, to which Shayera laughed a lot, but agreed. She was still in his arms, and in the blink of an eye they were out. Shayera still had not given up on happiness. No matter where, or with whom, she just wanted to be happy. And in that moment, she was ...

 _ **I just wanna be happy**_

 _ **I just wanna be happy**_

 _ **Happy...**_

 **Have I deceived you? I wanted to make it look like it was Shayera who was getting married, but in the end it was the Lantern wedding with Vixen. I tried to make it look like the heroes were going to greet Shayera for the wedding, but now, after reading the ending, it was to realize that they were going to comfort her.**

 **And as everyone knows that I love Flash, I put him and Shay at the very end.**

 **Happy music by Leona Lewis.**

 **Gratitude!**


End file.
